Una Oportunidad
by Saigo-Ryu
Summary: El amor se presenta cuando menos te lo esperas, y depende de tí brindarle una oportunidad para cambiar tu vida. Un breve fic sobre Haruka y Michiru.


_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi (aunque quien en su sano juicio creería que son míos P)._

_Que onda! Soy nuevo por aquí. De hecho hace poco que conocí esta página y hasta ahora he leído uno que otro fic que me ha gustado mucho._

_Hago la aclaración de que este el primer fic que escribí (hace ya un tiempo), y uno de los que más me gustan. La pareja Haruka-Michiru siempre ha sido de mis favoritas, así que espero les guste. Poco a poco iré subiendo mis demás historias (no solo de Sailor Moon)._

_Otra aclaración: este fic hace referencia a relaciones entre mujeres, si alguno de ustedes tiene alguna clase de problema con esto, será mejor que cambien de fic. No me hago responsable de daños morales ni cosas por el estilo (¬¬)._

_Bueno habiendo advertido y puesto ya mucho rollo vayamos a la historia._

* * *

** UNA OPORTUNIDAD **

Autor: Saigo-Ryu

El mundo se vino abajo cuando la vió.

Ella había acudido en su ayuda, pero llegó tarde. Cuando regresó de la batalla con su amiga malherida, le pareció que moriría al verla en ese estado.

Sailor Plut y ella hicieron cuanto pudieron por salvarle la vida y curar lo mejor posible sus heridas. El resto dependía de ella, de la fuerza con la que se aferraba a la vida. Sin embargo, la joven Princesa de Neptuno no podía conciliar el sueño al recordar a su amiga en tan grave estado, al ver a alguien a quien amaba con toda su alma, al borde de la muerte.

Después de debatir consigo misma entre ir a verla o no, la visitó. Dormía en la enorme cama de la habitación que destinaron para su recuperación. La contempló durante unos momentos, sin moverse. Parecía dormir pacíficamente, ayudada por varias almohadas para descansar sobre su costado derecho.

De pronto tembló ligeramente, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que bajo la delgada sábana azul que le cubría se encontraba totalmente desnuda, Michiru se sonrojó al pensarlo y para alejar esos pensamientos se dirigió a la ventana y la cerró. Entonces observó, aterrada, el porque la habían colocado de lado, tenía una terrible herida en la espalda, era profunda e iba desde el hombro izquierdo hasta el lado derecho de la cintura. No pudo evitar llorar y salió de ahí lo más rápido que pudo.

- ¿Qué sucede?- le preguntó una voz conocida, ella levantó la mirada.  
- ¿Quién le hizo esto Setsuna¿cómo fue que pasó?  
- No lo sé- dijo en voz baja su amiga y la tomó gentilmente de los hombros- No te preocupes, ella es extraordinariamente fuerte, se recuperará.  
- Eso espero- dijo ella y se aferró con desesperación a su amiga, Setsuna la abrazó con ternura, comprendiendo los sentimientos de la Princesa de Neptuno

Le apenaba profundamente verla así. ¡Como deseaba acariciarla, besarla, estar con ella! Pero no podía, estaba herida y muy débil. Aún así, cada día iba a verla, conformándose con sentarse a su lado, con tomar su mano y acariciar suavemente su cabello color miel.

Así pasaron dos semanas. Ella se estaba recuperando, aunque muy lentamente. No cabía la menor duda de la fortaleza de la Sailor del Viento. Sin embargo, sus heridas no sanaban del todo y aún no recuperaba la conciencia.

Una noche, algún tiempo después del combate, ella despertó sobresaltada, parecía haber tenido una pesadilla.

- ¡No¡NO!- gritó aterrada.  
- Shhh, tranquila. Todo esta bien, estás a salvo- dijo Michiru para calmarla, Haruka la miró sin dar crédito a lo que veía.  
- ¿En... dón-de... es-toy?  
- En el palacio de Neptuno, Setsuna y yo te trajimos aquí para que te recuperaras, no quizimos arriesgarnos a llevarte a tu propio palacio debido a tus heridas- respondió Michiru.  
- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?- preguntó Haruka tratando de incorporarse, pero Michiru se lo impidió.   
- Un par de semanas. Pero debes descansar para recuperarte por completo- hubo un momento de silencio en el que ambas se miraron.  
- Cuando te ví pensé que eras un sueño- dijo Haruka en voz baja y extendió una mano para acariciar su rostro.  
- Pues ya te has dado cuenta de que no lo soy. Ahora duerme- le ordenó Michiru con dulzura y se puso de pie.  
- Por favor no te vayas, no me dejes sola- suplicó Haruka con la poca voz que le quedaba. Michiru asintió y volvió a sentarse, y se quedó con ella hasta que volvió a dormirse.

Un par de días después una inesperada, pero bienvenida visita se presentó. Setsuna había dejado a un lado sus obligaciones en la puerta del Tiempo para ir a ver como seguía su amiga. Aunque ella continuaba dormida

- ¿Cuándo aprenderás a no ir a esas misiones tú sola?- susurró la Sailor del Tiempo mientras se sentaba junto a Haruka y le acariciaba la mejilla maternalmente.  
- Creo que aún está muy débil. Despertó ayer, pero solo por unos minutos.   
- Aún así, me alegra ver que se recupera. Veo que está en muy buenas manos- dijo Setsuna sonriendo. Michiru se sonrojó.  
- Sí... bueno... todos aquí hemos hecho lo posible por ayudarla.  
- No me refería a eso- dijo Setsuna mirándola fijamente.  
- No sé de que estás hablando.  
- ¿Hasta cuándo te seguirás negando la oportunidad de ser feliz?  
- Setsuna creo que imaginas cosas que nos son.  
- ¿En serio?  
- ¿Se-Setsuna?- preguntó una voz débil. Ambas voltearon a ver a Haruka.   
- Hola Haruka- respondió Setsuna con calidez- Nos diste un buen susto- una leve sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Haruka.   
- Se necesita mucho más para detenerme- dijo con voz apenas audible.  
- Ya lo creo. Ahora necesitamos que descanses y te recuperes¿entendido?

Haruka asintió con lentitud y cerró los ojos. Setsuna la miró con ternura. Luego se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta.

- Creo que ya es hora de irme.  
- ¿Tan pronto?- preguntó Michiru.  
- Sólo quería ver como estaba. Además volveré pronto.  
- Bien, te acompaño- dijo Michiru con un toque de tristeza en la voz.

Michiru y Setsuna salieron de la habitación, mientras Haruka recordaba entre sueños el día en que conoció a la Princesa de Neptuno. Fue en un baile en el Palacio de la Luna, era el cumpleaños de Su Majestad la Reina y sus más queridos amigos estaban ahí para compartir su felicidad con ella y su hija.

Pero para Sailor Uranus, los bailes siempre eran aburridos, así que mientras los invitados charlaban animadamente, ella se escabulló hacia un balcón para tomar un poco de aire fresco. Entonces la vió. La mujer más hermosa que había visto en su vida. Sus cabellos color aguamarina bailaban con la suave brisa y sus ojos azules reflejaban el brillo de las estrellas. Y pudo reconocerla, era la Princesa de Neptuno aunque la última vez que la había visto era una niña.

Ella también la vió y sonrió, y su sonrisa la cautivó.  
- ¿También estás aburrida?- preguntó ella con suavidad.  
- Sí, un poco- respondió Haruka con cierta timidez.

Ella rió y su risa le pareció como una hermosa melodía. A partir de entonces no podía dejar de pensar en ella. De soñar con ella. Los encuentros que siguieron fueron aún más especiales, pues ella parecía tener 'cierto' interés. Sin embargo, Haruka no estaba segura de sus sentimientos.

Inesperadamente, ella se enfrentó, sola, a unos invasores desconocidos, cuando la princesa de Urano descubrió su presencia en una roca que flotaba en el espacio.

Lo siguiente que recordaba, era ver el rostro de sus amigas Michiru y Setsuna, llevándola a algún lugar. Y al despertar, asaltada por espantosas pesadillas, lo primero que vió fueron sus ojos azules, llenos de preocupación y angustia. Los siguientes recuerdos eran borrosos y confusos, porque no estaba segura de que ella realmente estuviera ahí, a su lado, curando sus heridas, cuidándola.

Y es que en cada recuerdo, ella estaba siempre tan cerca, abrazándola, acariciándola como nadie no lo había hecho jamás. No se atrevía a reconocerlo ante si misma, pero ¿qué más se podía hacer en esa situación sino pensar? Así la verdad de sus sentimientos, aún los que había tratado de esconderse, comenzó a rebelarse. Y esa verdad era que, de alguna manera, se había enamorado de la Princesa de Neptuno.

Ya habían pasado algunos días desde la visita de Setsuna, pero Michiru no podía dejar de pensar en sus palabras _¿Hasta cuándo te seguirás negando la oportunidad de ser feliz?_ Pero en realidad había otra pregunta aún más difícil de contestar¿Habría tal oportunidad?

_- Es una locura_- se dijo a si misma.

Siguiendo la misma rutina que en las últimas semanas, Michiru entró en la habitación de Haruka. En sus manos llevaba una jarra con agua y algunas vendas limpias. Se sentó a su lado, la miró por unos segundos y después comenzó a retirarle las vendas usadas para reemplazarlas por las nuevas. Mientras lo hacía, ella, incapaz de contenerse, depositó un beso en su hombro mientras curaba sus heridas.

Haruka suspiró al sentir sus cálidos labios, y al hacerlo, hizo inmensamente feliz al corazón de la Princesa de Neptuno, que se atrevió a darle otro beso, y uno más... Haruka abrió los ojos con lentitud, ella se detuvo, pero Haruka sonrió y acarició su hermoso rostro con una mano, para después atraerla hacia si y besarla.

- ¿Estoy soñando?- preguntó Haruka en voz baja y con una mirada tan dulce que enterneció a la Princesa de Neptuno.  
- No- le susurró Michiru sonriendo- No es un sueño.

Peligrosamente cerca, con el corazón a punto de salirse de su pecho por la emoción, Michiru se tendió a su lado y la abrazó sin dejar de mirarla, y Haruka, pese a su estado, correspondió el abrazo.

Michiru no pudo contenerse más y la besó, brevemente pero con ternura. Su corazón, su alma entera, le pedía mucho más que un pequeño beso, pero fue moviéndose lento, muy lento, llena de miedo de que Haruka la rechazara.

Pero eso no sucedió. Haruka siguió la cadencia de sus labios, dejándose llevar por la calidez de sus cálidos besos. Y permitió que Michiru fuera más lejos, besándola y acariciándola con suavidad y ternura infinitas.

Aquel momento era maravilloso. Sentir sus labios, sus manos, sus caricias, que le otorgaban una deliciosa sensación un tanto difícil de describir. Por un momento Haruka se olvidó de las batallas, de su deber como Sailor Scout y se limitó a sentir esa suave piel rozando la suya, aliviando su dolor.

Michiru no podía detenerse una vez que había comenzado. La besó de nuevo, con más pasión esta vez, pasión que Haruka provocaba y correspondía. Y Haruka comenzó a acariciar su pecho, sus caderas, su espalda. De pronto Michiru se detuvo consciente de lo que estaban por hacer.

- No, no debemos- dijo ella con seriedad.  
- ¿Por qué?- preguntó Haruka y sus manos se detuvieron de pronto.  
- Porque si continuamos no podré contenerme.  
- No quiero que te contengas.  
- Yo... no quiero... hacerte daño- dijo Michiru con voz entrecortada.  
- Tú jamás me harías daño- contestó Haruka con seguridad.

Después de un momento de titubeo, Michiru reanudó sus caricias. La recorría con sus labios, besándola con intensidad y al mismo tiempo con suavidad, temerosa de hacerle daño. Sus heridas aún no habían sanado por completo, pero Haruka no se resistió. Así que ella continuó amándola con pasión, depositando besos en su boca, en su cuello, en su pecho. Y se atrevió por fin a desprenderse de sus propias ropas por completo y a retirar lentamente la sábana que la cubría para poder observarla desnuda. Sonrío al poder mirar sin impedimentos su piel, su atlético cuerpo, aquel que anhelaba desde hacía tiempo.

Trazó círculos con su dedo índice alrededor de su ombligo, siguiendo una línea hasta llegar a su intimidad, provocando un gemido. La tocó y la recorrió con mucho cuidado, al principio sólo con la yema de los dedos, acariciándola con delicadeza.

Acercó sus labios y depositó un pequeño beso en su barbilla, mientras Haruka se estremecía ante los estímulos que ella le daba, mientras gemía de placer al sentir la cercanía de Michiru, su cuerpo junto al suyo.

Entonces Haruka se colocó sobre Michiru, tomó su barbilla e hizo que la mirara a los ojos y la besó con pasión. Sus manos no podían alejarse de ella, la acariciaban, la exploraban, y se dio cuenta de que la deseaba, la deseaba con locura. Sus labios la recorrían, suavemente pero sin fin. No había besos suficientes para saciar su amor y sin saber como, su cuerpo pudo moverse sin sentir dolor.

Estaban tan cerca... Pero Michiru aún dudaba, y Haruka la amaba tanto que en ese instante habría parado si ella lo hubiera pedido. Después de todo, ninguna de las dos tenía experiencia en el amor. Por eso se detuvo por completo y la miró. Michiru le sonrió y con una mirada le indicó que continuara, Haruka la besó y prosiguió. La joven de cabellos aguamarina se sentía irreal al estar viviendo aquel momento tan largamente soñado. Sus cuerpos a punto de fundirse en uno, a punto de entregarse a la persona que amaba.

Haruka se introdujo muy despacio en ella, primero con un dedo, tratando de no hacerle daño. Michiru gimió al sentir el vaivén lento pero intenso dentro de ella. Al cabo de unos minutos, Haruka introdujo un segundo dedo. Michiru se estremeció. Haruka no se movió, dándole tiempo a ella para adaptarse a esa nueva sensación. Poco a poco el dolor fue cesando. Y cuando la intensidad disminuyó lo suficiente, fue Michiru quien comenzó a hacer bailar sus caderas.

Fueron despacio, sin prisa, viviendo con toda intensidad el momento mágico que el universo les estaba brindando. Entre una y otra vez que Haruka entraba y salía de Michiru, había un espacio, lleno de besos y palabras de amor entrecortadas por la pasión.

Michiru comenzó a introducir un dedo en la ardiente intimidad de su amada con la misma delicadeza con que lo había hecho la propia Haruka, quien comenzó a gemir en voz baja.

Las estocadas eran cada vez más rápidas, acercándose al momento en el que Michiru alcanzó el clímax. Y cuando eso sucedió, lanzó un suave grito de placer, mientras se quedaba sin aliento, al tiempo en que unía su frente a la de la Sailor del Viento. Y ella la besó incansablemente, compartiendo su aliento en el momento en el que se sintió feliz de haberla conocido, de haberla hecho suya.

Haruka salió de ella y se tendió de lado en la cama, sintiéndose más plena que nunca, sentía un poco de dolor, pero era nada comparado a la inmensa dicha que la embargaba por estar con ella, por poder besarla, acariciarla, sentirla.

Michiru enseguida se abrazó de su cuerpo, recargando su cabeza en su brazo derecho, para escuchar su agitada respiración, sin poder estar lejos de ella después de haber sido un solo ser. Por fin había derribado el muro que la separaba de su oportunidad de amar.

Permanecieron así durante un largo rato, hasta que un ligero gemido de dolor se escapó de la garganta de Haruka.

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Michiru asustada. Haruka asintió.  
- Mientras tú estes conmigo nada más me importa- contestó ella con una sonrisa traviesa y la besó.  
- Debo terminar de curarte- dijo Michiru separándose del beso.  
- Ahhh¡esta bien!- exclamó Haruka fingiendo disgusto.

Michiru se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y terminó de curar sus heridas. Haruka la observaba aún sonriendo. Cuando terminó, la tomó de la mano para evitar que se marchara y ella se recostó a su lado, hasta que ambas se durmieron.

Sin saber como exactamente, ese hermoso acto de amor había logrado lo que el descanso en cama durante todos esos días no logró hacer: le permitió recuperarse más rápido.

Un par de días después, Haruka logró sentarse y al cabo de una semana, ya podía caminar y moverse casi sin dolor. Lo que fue maravilloso para las dos, porque así Michiru pudo mostrarle su palacio, su hogar. Haruka había visitado Neptuno solo un par de ocasiones y en ninguna tuvo la oportunidad de pasear por los hermosos jardínes repletos de fuentes danzarinas. Y al ir de la mano de la joven Princesa no podía dejar de asombrarse ante la belleza de ese planeta.

Pero el día en que se tendrían que separar llegó. La Princesa de Urano debía regresar a su propio palacio, a su planeta. Haruka no sabía como agradecer lo que Michiru había hecho por ella, y no solo por el hecho de haber estado a siempre a su lado mientras se recuperaba, pero sabía que no era necesario expresarlo con palabras. Al mirarse todo quedó dicho. O casi todo...

- Quiero que sepas algo importante- dijo Haruka con seriedad mirándola fijamente a los ojos, Michiru se asustó- Te amo.  
- Y yo a tí- respondió ella sonriendo.

Con el paso del tiempo, su amor crecía cada vez más. Siempre encontraban una excusa para verse, para quedarse a solas.

Había pasado un año desde aquel ataque a la Princesa de Urano, y las batallas en contra de los enemigos externos eran cada vez más frecuentes. La Reina Serenity, temiendo una invasión, decidió enviar a alguno de sus guerreros a investigar que sucedía. Misión que entrañaba un enorme riesgo, pues quizás implicaría pelear directamente contra el enemigo. Sailor Uranus fue la primera en ofrecerse, y apesar de que las Scouts trataron de convencerla de que se quedara, se mantuvo firme en su decisión.

Michiru quizo acompañarla, pero Haruka no lo permitió. Si ella fallaba, Michiru y las demás Sailors tendrían que entrar en acción y proteger el Reino, no podían ir las dos.

- No te preocupes, volveré pronto. Confía en mí- dijo Haruka confiada.  
- ¿Qué no me preocupe¡¿Cuántas veces has ido a pelear en terribles batallas¡¿cuántas veces he tenido que esperar aquí rogando por que volvieras con vida!- gritó Michiru dándole la espalda.  
- Sé que es difícil- dijo Haruka colocándose detrás de ella- Pero sabes que es mi deber.  
- ¿Tu deber es morir?- preguntó Michiru con los ojos arrasados.  
- No, mi deber es proteger el Reino, protegerte a ti. ¡No te das cuenta de que si algo llegara a pasarte moriría!

Michiru dio media vuelta, con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Eso mismo pienso yo- dijo ella en voz baja. Haruka se acercó hasta que la cabeza de Michiru quedó apoyada en su pecho.  
- Prometí que nada te sucedería. Te amo y jamás dejaré que nada ni nadie te lastime.  
- Sin embargo te irás. De nuevo me dejarás sola.  
- Será solo un tiempo, te prometo que volveré. Sabes que yo siempre cumplo mis promesas.  
- Lo sé- dijo Michiru volviendo a darle la espalda y comenzando a caminar. Pero Haruka la detuvo, la atrajó hacia si y la besó con calidez.  
- Siempre estaré a tu lado. Te amo- añadió en voz baja y volvió a besarla.

Michiru la miró y asintió. Tratando de ahogar el terrible presentimiento de que algo sucedería. Entonces correspondió a los besos de Haruka, unos momentos después se separó.

Sintiendo que moriría si ella se alejaba, Haruka la besó apasionadamente, robándole el aliento. Sus labios rozaron los de ella, mientras retiraba con velocidad sus ropas. Sorprendida pero fascinada, ella se aferró a su pecho desnudo, mientras Haruka colocó sus manos en su breve cintura.

De pronto, Michiru se detuvo y se alejó unos pasos. Sin dejar de mirar a Haruka a los ojos, se despojó de su vestido.

Haruka la miró maravillada. No era la primera vez que la veía desnuda. Sin embargo, cada vez era una nueva experiencia, nuevas sensaciones y eso le encantaba.

Se acercó a Haruka de nuevo y sin timidez alguna, pasó sus manos por debajo de los brazos de ella y lo abrazó con fuerza, uniendo su cuerpo desnudo al de Haruka.

Haruka la abrazó y comenzó a besarla aún con más ímpetu, tanto que ella tuvo que desprenderse en busca de aliento. Haruka empezó a acariciar su espalda, y a aferrarse más a la joven Princesa.

La tomó entre sus brazos y caminó con ella a través de la habitación. Se detuvo a un lado de la cama, se inclinó y la depositó en ella. Haruka se recostó a su lado para observarla, entonces Michiru se colocó sobre ella, y depositó un suave beso en su frente, luego en sus ojos, para luego descender a sus labios, su cuello, su pecho, su abdomen. Michiru la recorría con lentitud, haciéndola gemir de placer al sentir sus labios y la mitad de su peso sobre Haruka. Sus manos la acariciaban con ternura y pasión, tratando de abarcar cada centímetro de su piel.

Entonces fue el turno de Haruka, la rodeó con un brazo para luego girar y depositarla gentilmente de espaldas en la cama. Haruka comenzó a besarla, a saborearla toda, besó sus hombros, para volver a su pecho y bajar hacia su abdomen, y terminar en sus caderas, provocando que gimiera en voz baja. Mientras lo hacia, ella no dejaba de acariciar sus cabellos color miel, arqueando su espalda de placer cuando Haruka mordizqueó suavemente sus senos.

Ninguna podía contenerse más tiempo. Entonces Haruka se introdujo en sus piernas. Con una de sus manos comenzó a recorrer su húmeda intimidad mientras ponía besos en su ombligo que hicieron que ella se retorciera. Lentamente la penetró, y Michiru comenzó a respirar agitadamente.

Michiru la miró mientras se introducía a ella, y la besó con lentitud, apenas rozando sus labios con los suyos. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cuando le oyó decir:

- Te amo. Siempre te he amado y siempre te amaré.

Michiru sonrió y besó a Haruka con pasión, y ella comenzó a impulsar sus dedos dentro de Michiru, una y otra vez, cada vez con mayor intensidad. Y no dejó de besarla mientras se posesionaba de su cuerpo.

La lenta presión y el ritmo cadencioso de sus caderas, la hicieron llegar al clímax. Pero Haruka no se detuvo, al contrario, aumentó la velocidad, lo que provocó que ella gimiera de placer.

La deliciosa sensación de su vientre, del roce de sus pieles, de los besos, llevaron a Haruka cada vez más cerca del límite. Michiru se introdujo en ella, lentamente al principio y con más pasión al final, condujo a Haruka a un torbellino de sensaciones que nunca antes había experimentado, hasta que sintió consumado su amor por ella.

Las dos se recostaron, exhaustas, pero felices. Haruka se acostó boca arriba y cerró los ojos. Michiru apoyó su cabeza en su hombro izquierdo. Pasaron unos momentos, y Michiru se durmió, arrullada por la respiración ligeramente agitada pero acompasada de Haruka.

Sin embargo, Haruka permaneció despierta. Pensando en lo que estaba por venir. Tendría que dejarla, y eso le dolía, pero era necesario. Entonces la observó. Admiró sus cabellos ondulados, sintió su piel suave y aspiró su aroma. Daría su vida por ella si fuera necesario, y en esta ocasión quizás debería hacerlo.

Y no le importaba morir. La amaba, eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber y haría todo cuanto estuviera en sus manos para que ni ella, ni las demás Scouts resultaran heridas. Poco a poco, Haruka también fue cayendo en un profundo sueño.

Al día siguiente, Haruka se marchó.

Michiru sabía que Sailor Uranus era fuerte y que combatiría con coraje, ella la conocía bien. Aún así, algo le inquietaba.

Pero lo que sucedió la destrozó por completo. Los enemigos eran extraordinariamente poderosos, como la Reina Serenity lo había temido. La batalla fue dura. Pudo sentir la incansable lucha de su amada. Y al final, nada. No podía sentirla. Llena de miedo y angustia, esperó. Tal vez estaba muy débil, o tal vez habría... no quizo ni siquiera pensarlo.

Siguió esperando su regreso. Pasó un día, dos, una semana. Pero ella no regresaría y Michiru lo sabía. Con el corazón hecho pedazos se preparó para luchar. Sailor Uranus había sucumbido, pero ella debía pelear. Ahora era su turno.

Nuevamente una cruel batalla. Nuevamente un sacrificio. Sailor Neptune luchó con valor, llevando siempre en el corazón los recuerdos de su amor perdido. Pero nada podía en contra del enemigo. También la joven princesa de Neptuno perdió su batalla.

La Reina Serenity, observaba con inmensa tristeza como sus guerreras morían una tras otra, incluso la Princesa Serena pereció ante la fuerza enemiga, que parecía provenir de la Tierra y extenderse por todo el Sistema Solar.

Como un último recurso, utilizó el Cristal de Plata, aún sabiendo que al hacerlo, ella moriría. Sin embargo, el sacrificio -pensaba- valía la pena. Y así fue como la Princesa Serena y las Sailor Scouts renacieron en la Tierra, en una era pacífica. Con una nueva vida por delante.

- Haruka Tenoh, solo había escuchado rumores, pero eres sorprendente- dijo una chica morena y pelirroja- Quiero presentarte a alguien- añadió mirando atrás- Ven Michiru.

Detrás de la pelirroja se presentó una hermosa jovencita de cabello aguamarina.

- Ella es Michiru Kaioh...

Haruka y Michiru cruzaron una mirada que, en silencio, decía lo que solo habían podido ver en sueños, que jamás volverían a estar solas. Después de un milenio se habían reencontrado.

Quizás, si tendrían su oportunidad para ser felices después de todo.

* * *

_Pues he aquí mi historia. Les agradecería sus opiniones, pues gracias a ellas podré ir mejorando con mis historias._

_Antes de que se me olvide, un agradecimiento especial a Algenib, quien me recomendó este sitio. ¡Ya leí tu fic¡hasta que lo acabaste, espero con ansias el Episodio 2 (así que apúrate ¬¬), y no me regañes por no haberte pesto un review (recuerda que soy nuevo aquí, _P).


End file.
